Of Love, Life, and War
by SaraLynRemoy13
Summary: Harry and Ginny drabbles of their lives in and out of Hogwarts. My first FanFic so please read and review!
1. Long Night

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it!_

**Long Night**

It had been a long night, but they did it. Tom Riddle was no more. Nothing was going to be the same. Some people were celebrating in the Great Hall, while others were trying to find loved ones, or get some well-deserved rest. Harry, Hermione and all of the Weasleys found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Nobody was talking. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and George, were sitting together, silently crying over the loss of Fred. Bill and Fleur were with them, trying to comfort them. Percy, Ron, and Hermione decided to go up to the dormitories to sleep before they faced the next day.

The rest of the Weasleys decided to go and get some sleep too, leaving Harry and Ginny alone together. They were sitting in opposite chairs in front of the fire. Silence had settled in on them as they both looked into the fire, without really seeing what was there. Finally, they both looked up at the same time, and caught each other's eyes.

"Ginny," Harry began, although he didn't really know what to say at a time like this. "Ginny, I…"

"Harry, don't," said Ginny. "I know you're going to apologize for something, but nothing is your fault. It's over now. There's nothing to worry about. The best thing any of us can do is to try and get back to a normal life."

"Ginny, I missed you, so much," said Harry. "You don't know what it's been like for me."

"What it's been like for you? What about me? I've been through hell, thinking about you, worrying about you, Ron, and Hermione. Listening to the radio waiting to see if any of you three, or someone else I know has gone missing, or worse, has died. I finally got word that you are alive, and at Hogwarts, which was the best scrap of news I had heard since you left. So me, George, and Fred…" she paused at thinking of her recently deceased brother, "we apparated to Hogsmeade. I was so… so relieved to see you in the Room of Requirement. But yet I knew that that happiness would be short lived, for we'd be fighting soon. Then, after the battle, to hear from Voldemort that you were dead, and to see you lying there in Hagrid's arms, that was worse than losing Fred. I thought of the life we could have had once this was all over. I thought about us getting married, growing old together. Harry, you have no idea what that was like. Now, we sit here, it's all over. I just wonder how we can move on."

"Ginny, I know you don't want to hear it, but I am so sorry for all that you've been through. If I could, I would change all of that. I never wanted anyone to die because of me. While I was gone, all I could think about was you. I was even looking at the Marauder's Map to see what you were doing while you were at Hogwarts. I've been through hell too, maybe just a different kind of hell from yours. I am so sorry that Fred died; he was like an older brother to me. Your family has been the closest thing to a real family that I have ever had. Ginny, you are the most important thing in my life now, and I hope that we can move on from this day, and begin our lives together. I love you Ginny, more than anything in this world."

They were both quiet again as they thought about what the other had said. Ginny looked to be on the verge of tears, while Harry stared solemnly into the fire. Several moments had passed before Harry looked over to Ginny, who was crying silently.

Harry got up and walked over to the chair Ginny was sitting in. He picked her up, and sat down with her in her chair and let her cry into his chest. Soon, Harry was stroking her hair, trying to console her. They sat like this for what felt like ages, as the room gradually got lighter.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny," said Harry.

"I love you too."


	2. Spring Afternoon

_Sorry it's been a while since I've last posted. School is almost over, so things are getting crazy. This one is set during Harry's sixth year/Ginny's fifth year. Enjoy!_

_P.S. I know this is short, but I felt that if I added more, it would ruin the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Afternoon<strong>

It was a beautiful spring afternoon at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and a gentle breeze was rustling the leaves in the trees. Harry and Ginny were sitting together underneath a tree reading from the Daily Prophet, and Harry had an arm around Ginny's shoulders, holding her close to him.

"Wow, two deaths, and four disappearances," said Harry. "You'd think Death Eaters would take a break every once in a while."

"Yeah, that's terrible," said Ginny. "Harry, I have a question."

"Yes, Ginny?"

"What do you think will happen to us, when this war gets worse?" asked Ginny.

This question almost threw Harry though a loop. What would happen to them? They could keep seeing each other, but what if Voldemort began using Ginny to get to him; just like he did with Sirius the year before. Harry couldn't bear the thought. He had already lost so many friends and loved ones, he couldn't stand losing Ginny.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you, Ginny," replied Harry. "Even if it means that I have to suffer. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me. I promise to protect you, no matter what."

"Thank you Harry," said Ginny. "But I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I always have, and always will love you."

"I love you too, Ginny."


End file.
